Osaka Koi no Uta
Not to be confused with the Katou Karen single "Osaka Koi Uta". from album Rainbow 7' ---- '''Released' April 27, 2005 (Single V) Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, DVD, Single V Recorded 2005 Label Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: THE Manpower!!! 25th Single (2005) Next: Iroppoi Jirettai 27th Single (2005) ]] Osaka Koi no Uta (大阪 恋の歌; Osaka Love Song) is the 26th single by Morning Musume. The single was released in April 27, 2005 The single was released in both limited and regular editions; the limited coming in special packaging and with Hello! Project Photo Cards No. 0135 to 0139. The first press of the regular edition came with No. 0140. The single reached #2 on the Oricon charts and charted for five weeks, selling 57,338 copies. This is the last Morning Musume single to feature second generation member Yaguchi Mari and fourth generation member Ishikawa Rika. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Osaka Koi no Uta (MV) CD #Osaka Koi no Uta #NATURE IS GOOD! #Osaka Koi no Uta (Instrumental) Limited Editon G8647919.jpg|Takahashi Ai,Ishikawa Rika & Yaguchi Mari g8647920.jpg|Yoshizawa Hitomi,Kamei Eri & Ishikawa Rika gallery_392_114_66353.jpg|Ishikawa Rika,Konno Asami & Fujimoto Miki g8647922.jpg|Michishige Sayumi,Ogawa Makoto & Ishikawa Rika g8647923.jpg|Niigaki Risa,Ishikawa Rika & Tanaka Reina g8647918.jpg|Morning Musume Promonting Single Single V #Osaka Koi no Uta #Osaka Koi no Uta (Dance Shot Ver.) #Making of (メイキング映像) Featured Members *2nd gen: Yaguchi Mari (Last Single) *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika (Last Single), Yoshizawa Hitomi *5th gen: Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina TV Performances *2005.04.22 Music Station *2005.04.22 Music Fighter *2005.04.24 Hello! Morning *2005.04.28 Utaban *2005.05.06 Pop Jam Concert Performances #Osaka Koi no Uta #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ - Takahashi Ai #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #NATURE IS GOOD! #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ #*Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 Song Information #Osaka Koi no Uta #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki #*Chorus: Inaba Atsuko & Tsunku #*Main Vocal: Takahashi Ai #NATURE IS GOOD #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Takahashi Yuichi #*Main Vocals: Yoshizawa Hitomi, Ogawa Makoto Trivia *This is the first Morning Musume single to not have any of the 1st generation members in it. *This is the last single to feature a 2nd generation member. *"Osaka Koi no Uta" is sung in Osaka dialect. *4th Generation member Ishikawa Rika gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the first and last single where Yaguchi Mari was leader of Morning Musume. *In Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition, "Osaka Koi no Uta" was one of the songs used in the third round and the 4th round, in which now former member Mitsui Aika had to sing in front of a live audience in the 4th round. *This was Morning Musume's lowest selling single until Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 57,338 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Osaka Koi no Uta, NATURE IS GOOD! cs:Osaka Koi no Uta Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:2005 Singles Category:Last Single to Feature a Morning Musume Member Category:2005 Releases Category:11 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2005 DVDs Category:Single V Category:2005 Single Vs Category:Daily Number 1 Singles